Descendants: Headed for the Isle
by huntyrjameson
Summary: After the coronation, a new school was opened on the Isle of the Lost for the VKs still living there. As his next decree as king, Ben has decided to bring the original VKs and four students from Auradon with him to the new school. Their goal: to show the VKs the perks of being good. The only problem is, their lives will be in constant danger. Can they survive the Isle?
1. Open SYOC!

Hey guys! So this is going to be my first (and probably only) Descendants story! This is going to be based off the idea of kids from Auradon going to the Isle, instead of new VKs going to Auradon. For this story I will need new characters. So, this is a SYOC! I will need four kids from Auradon and four new VKs. The form is below, fill it out and PM it to me! NO CHARACTERS SUBMITTED IN THE REVIEWS WILL BE ACCEPTED.

Name:

Parent (Must be a villain OR a hero/heroine/royal):

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

A line you would like them to have in the story (optional):

Once again, please PM me your submissions. Limit is 2 submissions per person. If your submission doesn't get picked for one of the main characters, it still may be used in the story and I will try to credit you in the first chapter they are used. Thanks!


	2. VKs Chosen! AK SYOC Still Open!

Hello everyone! Since I posted the SYOC, my main VK slots have been filled! However, I am still in search of AKs, so please PM me your filled out form (which can be found on the previous page)! Also, I have decided to include 5 VKs instead of the original four! Below are the VKs and their owners! One of the characters is a fairytale villain but I wanted to include her anyway! Here are the VKs!

* * *

 **Name:** Giana

 **Parent:** Gaston

 **Age:** 16

 **Appearance:** She wears bright red flared denim pants, a black top with a picture of Gaston's silhouette on it (although she hates it), and black knee-high boots. Her hair is long and dark blue, so dark that it looks black unless she's in the right light. She's average height, about 5'5'', and slender with some curves. She always has her nails painted bright red, the same color as her pants, and her hair is always curled and down with a red headband featuring a prominent red rose on one side.

 **Personality:** Giana is loud and confident, standing up to everybody who dares to cross her, including her pig twins of older brothers, Gil and Garrett. Her father is proud of her spirit, but makes sure she knows her place. He makes sure she knows she's second to him, always. She serves her father like no other, wanting nothing more than to make him happy. She steers clear when he's drunk with Le Fou, choosing instead to go out and wreak havoc on the Isle with her friends, Lyra (Le Fou's daughter) and Ian (Iago the Parrot's son from Aladdin). She acts tough, but doesn't totally despise Auradon. She hates Mal though, because if it weren't for her mother, Giana's father could have run the Isle, and Giana would have been treated like a princess. But other than that, she's got no beef with Auradon or its inhabitants.

 **A line you would like them to have in the story (optional):** "No one flips like Gaston, no one trips like Gaston, no one's incredibly thick in the skull as Gaston..." as she mutters under her breath, walking away from her drunk father.

 **Submitted by:** kramerr3

 **Name:** Hayden

 **Parent:** Hades

 **Age:** 16

 **Appearance:** Hayden has a slim build with a narrow pointed face. He has grey eyes and spiked blue hair with red streaks. He mostly wears black jeans tucked into dark boots and grey or white shirts with a black hooded sweater jacket worn open, or dark long sleeved shirts with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

 **Personality:** much like his father, Hayden is sarcastic and quick witted. He almost always has a snarky, cynical, or sarcastic response to what people say. However unlike his father Hayden is very loyal to his friends especially Wesley. He doesn't care about being evil and instead does whatever suits him. Typically messing with whoever crosses his path.

 **A line you would like them to have in the story (optional):** "sorry could you repeat that please I couldn't hear you over my just not caring." "Wesley, stop talking"

(The next was submitted with Hayden)

 **Name:** Wesley

 **Parent:** the Duke of Wessleton.

 **Age:** 15

 **Appearance:** Wesley has a rounded face, with brown hair in a bowl cut. He has blue eyes and a slim build like Hayden.

 **Personality:.** Wesley is Hayden's best friend. He is very open and light hearted by nature. He thinks of himself as a villain kid but is not evil or bad like the other VK's. He is mostly viewed as Hayden's sidekick, and is always willing to help with whatever is needed of him.

 **A line you would like them to have in the story (optional):** no specific lines but he does tend to ramble on at a rapid pace, only stopping when Hayden says "Wesley stop talking"

 **Submitted by:** darkmaster429

 **Name:** Rook Nekros

 **Parent:** Hades

 **Age:** 17

 **Appearance:** A pale complexion with medium black with blue streaks layered hair, almond shape hazel green eyes but will change into golden yellow when using his power, a small gold hoop left earring, he is 174cm tall, a slightly muscular lean body type.  
Wears a black t-shirt with black and white stripes long sleeves, a navy blue sleeveless hood open jacket with a simply drawing of an white eye at the center of the back (known fact: He can see what's behind him because of that), black leather jeans with a red belt around his hip, a pair of black gloves with white skeleton hands on them, a pair of black boots with silver tips.

 **Personality:** A carefree and fun loving guy who is quite cunning with a silver tongue, very charismatic and confidence with himself. He will help people out but with a price and he likes making deals with them. He knows how to get informations or items using his power to get what he wants. He can be quite nice if you sweeten the deal with apples but he hates people who back off of the deals or break their promises to him. He will punish them with his power of the shadow and will prank them until there either finish the deal or make another better deal.  
He is also quite mean, sarcastic and tends to tease or bully people who are either too curious or shy. But he isn't good in comforting people and will be confuse since he had never see people who cry or be sad before as back at the island, people are always shouting threats at him whenever he did something bad to them. And he secretly loves animals and tends to play with them whenever he sees them and he never lies, just bend and hide the truth a 'little'. He is very good in dancing especially formal dancing, card tricks, shadow magic, telling ghost stories as well as ghosts summoning.

 **A line you would like them to have in the story (optional):** "Liar? When did I ever lie to you? I've only say 'certain' parts and you just go off with your thinking. And look at the problem you've create yourself when you just rush in. Typical behavior for a hero." "You know what? I've never have this much fun without using my shadows to cause mischief. It's pretty nice to know and do the things that are fun and warm... warmer than back at 'home'. My 'dad' never cares about me beside me being able to use my power."

 **Submitted by:** Shiroikage

 **Name:** Ramona

 **Parent:** Big Bad Wolf

 **Age:** 16

 **Appearance:** Ramona is tall and even though her appearance is human, she has wolf ears. Ramona has dark brown hair and brown eyes. Her taste in clothing is black, brown, grey, and anything wolf like.

 **Personality:** Ramona may have a human appearance, but she has the attitude of a wolf. She is hot-tempered and stubborn, however she's also protective of some of the younger VKs. She doesn't like the AKs for being biased about them just because of their parents' actions. She also still feels like the first four VKs turn their backs on the other VKs. Ramona and her dad have a close relationship, despite the Big Bad Wolf being a villain, he is very protective of Ramona and cares for her alot.

 **A line you would like them to have in the story (optional):** "This makes me want to howl at the moon."

 **Submitted by:** mysteryfan4ever

* * *

Thanks to all who submitted characters, those of you who weren't chosen may get to see your character make an appearance somewhere! Once again, I'm still looking for AKs! If you submitted a VK and your character didn't get chosen, you can still submit up to 2 AKs! Thanks!


	3. AKs Chosen! SYOC Closed!

Hi guys! Because I decided to include 5 VKs, I chose to include 5 AKs as well. Here are the AKs you will be seeing a lot of!

* * *

 **Name:** Robin Rider

 **Parents:** Flynn Rider and Rapunzel

 **Age:** 16

 **Appearance:** Long dark brown hair with blond streaks with the bangs being swept away from her hazel brown eyes (She wears glasses when she is reading or drawing). Fair complexion, 5' 6", slim dancer body build, she wears a dark blue sundress with a brown belt around her waist, a short white jacket with the sleeves roll up to her elbow, a pair of black leggings and knee high tan leather boots. A silver chain with a silver sun pendant.

 **Personality:** A sweet, polite and gentle girl who isn't afraid to voice out her mind. Very calm and confident when she is in any situations. She is always be willing to help her friends and is the type of person who help out without expecting rewards. Knowing they are happy and safe is the greatest reward for her. Despite her lady-like behavior, she has a dark side to her light, she is a sadist and is very creative on handing out punishments if anyone causes trouble or bullying her friends. She can be a good actress and being a woman, she knows how to use her tears to either make people stop fighting or beg with her puppy's eyes. She is open-minded and cunning at the same time. When anger, she can still smile... a dark smile and she may forgive them after being given punishment from her. All in all, get on her good side, she is gentle and sweet to you, get on her bad side, she will whip you back into shape. However... because of her being helpful to others, she listens to their problems and tends to tried her best to help them with their problem. Also she tends to overwork herself whether it is helping or studying that sometimes she get sick due to exhaustion. Like her mother, Queen Rapunzel, she loves to do arts from drawing to dancing but at the same time like her father, King Flynn, she knows how to use her charms in getting out of trouble.

 **A line you would like them to have in the story (optional):"** -eyes teary a little- Why are you shouting at me for? -lip tremble alittle- I didn't do anything wrong... -look away from him- I'm sorry if I did -hear others calling the guy names for bullying her and she hide her smile behind her hand while slowly left the scene-" "Wait! -holds out her sketchbook and a charcoal pen- don't move! That's a perfect pose and hold still for a moment... -tongue sticking out and sketching fast- And done! -notice the person wanted to peek, she quickly close the book and put it in her slingbag- No peeking! I will show it to you after -wink- I fully finish it."

 **Submitted by:** Shiroikage

 **Name:** Willow

 **Parent:** The White Queen

 **Age:** 16

 **Appearance:** Willow has big brown expressive eyes that almost seems too big for her face. She has really thick eyelashes that almost makes her look like a doll. She has a heart shaped face, almost innocent look on her face that makes her seem vulnerable and fragile. She has long wavy platinum blonde hair with burgundy streaks(she added them as a way to established her independence) that falls to the middle of her back. She has cupid bow shaped lips. Her eyebrows are thin with a small arch in them but nothing big. She is of average height at 5"5', but she has a regal air that makes up for her height. Her skin is a brown almost light pale complexion. No matter how much she tans she doesn't get much darker.(She favors her father's color more than her moms, or so her mom says).

 **Personality:** She has her mother's grace and sophisticated demeanor. She's the sweetest person you'll ever meet, compassionate about everyone's plight and always volunteering to help others but she's also very intelligent and cunning. You'll never see her lose her cool as she is always in control. She has a royal air about her than most. She can be ruthless but it is something she keeps a tight lid on as its not in her nature to be cruel to anyone or be petty about things though she does have those feelings like every other person. She has been groomed to rule over for her mother when she resigns and she is excited for it but sometimes she wished she could do/be something of her own choosing. She has her mother's penchant for potion making, but also has the power of air.

 **A line you would like them to have in the story (optional):** "Not all Auradonians are the same, just as all VK's aren't. Sometimes being good and evil is subjective." "A lady never rushes into danger without a plan unless one wants to fail." "I fear we have more in common than either of us would like to admit."

 **Submitted by:** BellaRosa17

 **Name:** Ruby

 **Parents:** Robin Hood and Maid Marian

 **Age:** 17

 **Appearance:** Ruby is tall, around 5'8, and slender, with the build of a dancer. She has long wavy auburn hair that falls to the small of her back, usually twisted into a loose braid from which pieces are always escaping. Her eyes are a bright emerald green, sparkling with laughter and mirth, rimmed by long dark eyelashes. Her face is heart-shaped, with high cheekbones and a strong jaw, full lips, an aquiline nose, and gently arched eyebrows. Her skin is fair, and dotted with numerous light freckles. Ruby doesn't really like to wear skirts or dresses, and is usually seen in skinny jeans and long shirts/tank tops/tunics, and a tan leather jacket. Her shirts are usually some shade of green, often with cute prints - the green because it compliments her skin and hair and it brings out her eyes. She also wears a lot of thin gold and copper bangles, and a few necklaces of varying length, charms and such strung on gold chains - a golden ring, a coin with a hole in the middle of it, a bow and arrow, a fox. She also wears green converse. And the girl is almost always grinning.

 **Personality:** Ruby is a very mischievous and playful young woman, always ready with a joke and a laugh. She is quick-witted and sarcastic, with a silver tongue and a plethora of creative insults. Of the students at Auradon Prep, she gets into trouble the most, as she is a prankster and a general troublemaker. It's all in good fun, but sometimes her pranks and practical jokes can go a little too far, and people get butthurt about it. Getting in trouble doesn't do anything to stop her, though. The girl is generally cheerful and in a good mood, grinning and laughing and just enjoying life. She is fairly laid-back and easy going, not worrying about much, but she is fiercely protective of her family and those she considers friends. And when she has decided to make you a target, you'd better be able to sleep with your eyes open - or else you'll wake up with no hair, a uni-brow, and on a raft in the middle of a lake.

 **A line you would like them to have in the story (optional):** "If you go through life without making a few enemies, you're doing it wrong." "My father may be a hero, but he was also an outlaw. You could say we're chaotic good." "I grew up surrounded by Robin Hood's Merry Men. I know how to party."

 **Submitted by:** Azlea

 **Name:** Marlo

 **Parent:** Ariel

 **Age:** 16

 **Appearance:** Clocking in at just around 5' 5'', Marlo is relatively short for his age and in turn is oftenly mistaken as younger than he really is. Due to spending most of his life indoors, Marlo is incredibly pale with only a few freckles dotting the bridge of his nose. His skin is complemented by his black, almost unnoticably red tinted hair with side swept blangs that partially cover his right eye. He has a relatively round face with deep green, almond shaped eyes and a thin build as he weighs around 120 lbs. Marlo is surprisingly formal even with his casual and school attire. During school he mostly sticks to a more Semi formal style often times wearing dress shirts, vests and ties while outside of school, he's more semi causal. Even then he still rarely wears a t shirt or anything of the sort in public. If anything he's only ever wearing truly casual clothes as sleepwear. On formal occasions he either wears a black tux or a frock coat and cravat depending on the occasion. More times often than not, the only real constant in his attire would be his comically oversized wire framed circular glasses. Marlo, unlike his mother and sister, still retains the ability to turn into a mermaid whenever he comes in contact with water. In this form, has a bright orange tail and no longer needs glasses.

 **Personality:** At first glance, Marlo is incredibly shy, but once you get to know him his true personality shines through. Definitely the gluttonous, fun-loving, and spontaneous type, Marlo believes in experiencing what he wants in life without restrictions or obligations. He takes care of his stuff himself and isn't a burden on anyone so why shouldn't he be entitled to a good life? A natural optimist, he has a hard time accepting that the world isn't as accommodating as he would like. Marlo has a blind faith in the future working out for him. His jumping-the-gun streams of consciousness causes him to distort the future as being just around the corner. To him, the future hasn't yet made the details apparent that might show his optimism is misplaced, nor does it make demands of him or hurt him down like people in the present do. He feels that if he keeps moving and anticipating, he can stay one step ahead of being bogged down by all that. It goes without saying that Marlo doesn't focus on the small stuff and is always on the lookout for shortcuts that would get him to his happier more fulfilling future faster. With his intelligence, Marlo is mentally agile and versatile enough to quickly pick up the basics of many things. He has a wide range of intellectual interests and can converse about almost anything. However, he tends to find it difficult to focus and is easily distracted by the temptations in life. More importantly he often overestimates his abilities and confuses what he does know with true mastery. And yet, despite all of this, Marlo is extremely inept and generally naïve when it comes to social situations. Having lived an extremely sheltered life, he doesn't really understand popular slang terms and can't really pick up on things like sarcasm too well, taking almost everything 100% literally. Not to mention, he often fails to recognize when the sometimes violent or otherwise inappropriate things he says makes other people uncomfortable.

 **A line you would like them to have in the story (optional):** "I'm glad to have been born as a child of both the land and sea. Its not something I like to acknowledge, but I know that if I ever had to chose like my mother and sister did... I'd leave this whole life behind without a second thought."

 **Submitted by:** Aviator Capi

 **Name:** Gabriel

 **Parent:** Glinda the Good [S _he's not a Disney character but I'm okay with that! I'm gonna have some fun with her and Fairy Godmother ;)]_

 **Age:** 17

 **Appearance:** Gabriel has spiky brown hair, in a sort of buzz cut. His eyes are crystal clear green, and he always has a white suit jacket on, no matter what the occasion. He likes to wear jeans and polos, normally black polos and dark blue jeans. His shoes are always his favorite pair of white sneakers, with his initials on the inside of the tongue. He wears a ring with the North Star on it, a symbol of his mother and the pair's pure white magic (yes, he has magic.).

 **Personality:** Gabriel is outgoing and fun, and very friendly. He's very welcoming, and makes friends easily. He's well-liked, and is honest to a fault. He was very receptive of the original VKs, welcoming them into Auradon grandly (whenever he got the chance to speak with them).

 **Submitted by:** kramerr3

* * *

Thanks, once again, to everyone who submitted characters! I will try to include each character I didn't choose as a sub character and credit you in the chapters they are used! Check back soon for the first chapter!


	4. Chapter 1: Call the Council

"Long live evil," Mal found herself muttering as yet another camera was shoved in her face. At this point, the reporters weren't trying to find out about the new king, they just wanted to hear all the details of Mal's old life on the Isle. Dating a king was no easy task. Pulling herself together, Mal smiled at the cameras and kept nodding along with the questions.

A strong, reassuring arm wrapped around Mal's waist. "I'm sorry everyone, but I'm going to have to steal Mal for a little while. I hope you don't mind too much!" All of the reporters nodded and backed away. In a matter of minutes, Ben and Mal were alone. They started to walk back towards Auradon Prep hand in hand.

"Thanks for saving me back there," Mal said, smiling up at her boyfriend.

"Of course," Ben said. "I need to talk to you about something concerning the Isle." Though he kept a smile on his face, the corners of Ben's mouth dropped a little and his tone became serious.

The couple walked over to a big willow tree that was half hidden by the school. Underneath the tree was a little bench. Mal sat down and folded her hands in her lap. Ben started to pace while he tried to find his words. "There's a new school opening on the Isle," he said suddenly.

Mal looked confused. New schools opened up all the time over there, they never lasted. So why was Ben worried about it? It dawned on her and she turned to Ben incredulously. "Please tell me you didn't have a new school built!"

Ben nodded, he seemed excited and nervous at the same time. "I did, and I am bringing some Auradon Prep students along with me to the opening," he grinned. "We are going to study there for a while."

Mal jumped up. "We? There is no we. I can't go back there." she kept shaking her head as she backed away. There was absolutely no way. She would become Maleficent's daughter the traitor, not just Mal. The others wouldn't agree either, they couldn't. "This isn't a good idea, Ben."

Ben looked down, annoyed with himself for upsetting Mal. "I'm sorry, Mal, it's too late. The school is almost finished and I'm calling the council together this afternoon. We are going to be discussing which Auradonians will be going with us, " he looked back up, directly into Mal's big green eyes. "We will need you. I need you."

Mal looked helplessly at her boyfriend. He didn't understand, he couldn't understand. She was about to say no again when a playful little dog ran between them with Carlos scrambling behind. Seconds later, the teen himself came between them, knocking both onto the ground as he ran after Dude the Dog shouting, "No, Dude! That's for Chemistry! Stop!"

Mal and Ben glanced at each other as they sat up, then started laughing. They both got up and dusted themselves off. "Ben, all I'm saying is-"

"No, I'm sorry," he interrupted, holding up a hand. "I should have talked with you before I opened the school. I should have talked with all four of you. I know nothing of the Isle, and you guys do. I'm sorry."

"No, Ben, it's alright, I'm not mad about that," Mal answered quickly, not wanting her boyfriend to feel badly. "It's just… Over there, your coronation was watched by everyone who wanted to get out of there. They thought we were going to break the barrier for them, but instead what they got was four allies turning into enemies by joining the good. We're traitors in their eyes, Ben. We're not going to be safe over there, and I'm worried for all of us."

Ben's eyes had gotten bigger and bigger as she spoke, and when she finished, he clapped a hand to his forehead and let it slide to his eyes. "How could I not think of that?!"

"You're very busy, and you want what's best for everyone, including the VKs," Mal said soothingly. "Sometimes, your heart just wins out over your brain."

"But to willingly put you in danger without a second thought? Without a first thought?" Ben said, outraged with himself. "That's just irresponsible. I'm so sorry, Mal."

Mal couldn't help but feel touched. He wasn't upset with her, he was upset for her, because he had put her in danger. No one other than her close, small group of friends had ever cared for her that much. Speaking of friends, Carlos sauntered back over to where the couple was standing, holding a purple, polka-dotted puppy under his left arm.

"What are we talking about?" he asked putting his free arm around Ben. Mal glanced at Carlos' hand and began laughing. It looked as if whatever Dude had gotten into, had gotten all over Carlos as well.

Carlos pulled his arm away, resisting the urges of Mal's contagious laugh. Ben cleared his throat and looked at Carlos seriously. "We were discussing going back to the Isle."

The smile on Carlos' face fell and Dude, who had been viciously wagging his tail and trying to get free from Carlos' grip, stopped wriggling around in his arms. "No way," was all Carlos said. He sat on the ground, letting go of Dude, and covered his face with his hands.

Ben just looked at Mal. He had an expression on his face that just said, 'there's nothing I can do now.' It's almost as if Mal could read his mind. "We have to go, don't we?" Mal asked defeatedly, knowing the answer would be yes. Ben nodded sadly. Carlos looked up, and upon seeing his response, groaned and got up.

"Do I even want to know why?" he asked, looking to Mal.

"Just wait until the meeting with the council," she recommended. "We have to get Evie and Jay, too," she said, directing her words at Ben.

Mal felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped. "Why do we have to get Evie and Jay?" Evie asked, Jay standing directly behind her. Mal put a hand over her heart and breathed in deeply.

"E, you have got to stop doing that!" Ever since the coronation, Evie had been unintentionally scaring Mal. Not only that, but something seemed to be going on between her and Jay. They were always together, unless they were in class or sleeping.

Carlos looked at his friends behind Mal, "There's going to be a council meeting soon. And, apparently, we're invited."

* * *

The council hall was loud with gossip as all of the Auradonian royalty tried to figure out why King Ben had called the council together. They were all wary of the idea of more VKs coming from the Isle, most of them believing that was the reason for the meeting. A few of the royalty were working on arguments as to why no more VKs should be brought across to Auradon.

"Quiet please!" Ben shouted from his seat. Everyone returned to their seats and the room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop almost instantly. "Hello everyone, thank you so much for coming in such short notice."

"It isn't as if we had much of a choice," Queen Leah muttered from across the room.

Ignoring the comment, Ben continued and Mal glared. "I know what you all must be thinking. No, no more VKs are going to be coming to Auradon." Ben paused. "Yet."

It seemed as if somebody pressed a magic button. Almost every royal let out a breath they hadn't realized they were holding at the same time. Looks were exchanged around the room, nobody understanding why they were called together, if not to discuss VKs. Even King Adam and Queen Belle looked confused.

"Then why are we here?" King Adam asked his son.

Ben took a deep breath, and Mal grabbed his hand for support. She knew he'd need it for what was coming next.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long to get this up, I have been extremely busy and so much has been going on that I hadn't had a chance to just sit down and write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will (hopefully) be updating soon! ~Huntyr**


	5. Chapter 2: A Kingly Decree

There was a split second after Ben said his plan that everything was quiet. Then, everyone burst, outraged. "You will not take any of our children to that... that place!" Simba roared angrily.

"Are you trying to get our children killed!?" Glinda the Good practically screamed.

Angry comments from outraged parents and grandparents alike flew around the room. Each time someone said anything bad about the Isle of the Lost, Mal flinched. She turned and looked at her friends, all with a look of shock painted on their faces. Carlos was quite literally shaking at the idea of going back to their home. Mal glanced at Ben, who looked lost. She knew the anger of these people was hurting him far worse than their comments could ever hurt her.

Ben stood up, about to bring order to the meeting. Before he could though, Queen Leah calmly walked to the middle of the room. Without raising her voice, she said, "That is quite enough!" It seemed to do the trick, the royals quieted and returned to their seats, anger still swimming through the air. Leah nodded at Ben then returned to her seat. He took a deep breath and glanced at the VKs.

"I have to admit, when I first thought of this plan, I didn't think things all the way through." Aladdin began to stand, but Mal pointed a finger at him. "Sit." Jasmine placed a gentle hand on her husband's shoulder and he sat, letting Ben continue.

Ben looked around the room. "This idea, well, it seems a bit ridiculous." Whispers swirled through the room. "But," Ben raised his voice to combat the noise, "this is happening. I called this meeting to discuss which the five Auradon Prep students will be joining Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay, and myself to the new School of the Lost. There are five students on the Isle that I chose beforehand to be mentored by our students."

Mal looked at Ben and then began speaking. "You, as parents, would never give your kids the opportunity to learn what the Isle is really like. It's 'too dangerous' and I agree, not all kids over there are as…" she tried to think of a word to describe her and her friends, "different, as the four of us." she looked over at the people she considered closer than family. "But some of them are just like us, and it's not like we're going there without protection. Evie, Jay, Carlos and I know our way around the Isle, and any and all kids that attend this school will be well-protected." Stepping down from her small speech, Mal handed the floor back to Ben for him to deliver the news of who would be coming with them.

"I haven't decided who will be joining us on this trip," Ben started. "I wanted to give the students the chance to decide for themselves." He looked at the guards who were standing by the doors. They opened the large slabs of wood in a grand gesture, revealing the top ten students at Auradon prep: Kusi Kuzco, Petal Pan, Gabriel the Good, Ali of Agrabah, Jane, Robin Rider, Lonnie, Marlo (Ariel and Eric's son), Ruby Hood, and Willow White. You could tell by the looks on their faces, who definitely would not be going to the Isle. Jane was shaking at the idea.

"The VKs who five of these students will be mentoring are…"

* * *

Hayden stood by the entrance of the School of the Lost. Auradon guards were already surrounding the school. "Must I go to this revolting school, father?" he asked, turning to his father. Hades placed a heavy hand on his son's shoulder.

"If I have to go, so do you loser," Rook Nekros, Hayden's older and meaner brother said, flicking his brother's cheek.

Hayden rolled his eyes, "Sorry, could you repeat that, please? I couldn't hear you over my just not caring." The brothers despised each other, and soon after this was said, the boys were squaring up, ready to fight.

Hades' hair stood straight up and became blue fire. "Calm down, stop acting so uncivilized. I raised you better."

In reality, Hayden and Rook practically raised each other. That's why they treated each other the way they did. Sibling love, you know? The boys rolled their eyes and nodded at their father.

"Isn't it amazing?" Wesley, the Marquess of Weselton and Hayden's best friend, said, interrupting the awkward silence hanging in the air.

A snarky giggle came from behind the group that seemed to keep getting bigger. "It's an opportunity to torment the kids from Auradon," Giana Gaston said. "That's about the only amazing thing about going to this ridiculous school." The three boys turned as Hades looked on.

Giana was standing arm in arm with Ramona Wolf.

The first five VKs that were invited to the school all stood before it, watching the final preparations take place for the AKs. Though they wouldn't be the only ones from the Isle attending, they would be the only ones with an opportunity to get close to the incoming AKs. They were being 'mentored,' whatever that meant. To them, it was just the perfect opportunity to harass the royals as payback.

They heard trumpets in the distance. "The royals are coming, the royals are coming," Ramona whispered under her breath. The others just smirked. Now, it was their turn to play.

* * *

Fairy Godmother stood up angrily. "Jane is not going over there!" she yelled, which shocked many in the room. She wasn't the type to get angry. However, when her daughter's safety was at risk, she would do anything. Jane looked at her mother, a relieved look on her face for this fact. All of them knew that a parent's permission was required for the kids to leave Auradon. Everyone knew Fairy Godmother wouldn't budge from her standpoint.

Ben looked at the students gathered before him. "You all know why you are here. I am first going to ask for volunteers. If you would like to join us on the Isle, please step forward."

Willow and Robin took a step forward as all of the others took a step back. The White Queen, Rapunzel, and Flynn Rider all stood up. The White Queen was also not one to get angry, and she still wasn't. "Willow, my child, why do you wish to visit the Isle?" she asked calmly and regally. Everyone in the room could hear the pleading undertone in her voice, though. She was worried.

"Mother," Willow answered in the same tone, "I know it is dangerous. We have all heard the tales of the villains who run rampant across the sea. But we have not heard the tales of the good. The tales of the children who were trapped there without a reason. The tale of my own cousin, Hetty, whom I know you are aware of." The White Queen looked almost ashamed for seemingly forgetting about her niece. "I have the right to know her." The White Queen nodded her head quietly, taking her seat once more as Willow stepped up beside Ben.

"Robin?" Rapunzel asked, a bit louder but still calm. She had a hand on her husband's arm, and everyone could tell it was the only thing that kept Flynn from yelling. "How about you?"

"Mom, Dad, you know me. You know who I am, and what I like to do," Robin said, stepping towards her parents. "I am an artist. I have drawn over a thousand paintings of the land of Auradon, but never beyond. I want to know the other side of this kingdom. I want to paint it accurately, not just from my imagination. My imagination gives it no life. Going there to experience it firsthand will." By the end of her mini-speech, Robin had ended up in front of her father. Flynn looked down at her, still a bit of disapproval in his eyes. "Please let me do this," she begged him. After a few moments, Flynn finally broke. He hugged his daughter, whispering for her to stay safe. Rapunzel joined them, and then they let Robin go stand beside Willow.

Ben cleared his throat. "I still need three more students. Are there any other parents completely opposed to the idea of their son or daughter going to the Isle?"

Peter Pan, Emperor Kuzco, and Jasmine and Aladdin stood up. "Petal is too young," Peter explained, many people giving him odd looks. Usually, Pan would encourage his daughter to do this. She was, however, only 10 years old. She was a child genius so she was able to take classes with the older students. "She may act older, but she's too young. I won't allow it." Petal herself looked torn. She was happy she wouldn't have to worry about safety, but she was sad because she'd miss out on such a great opportunity. However, she followed her father's word like it was law, so she supposed she'd just have to hear the stories later. She went to stand by Peter Pan, who put a hand on his daughter's shoulder as they turned to Emperor Kuzco.

"I'm sorry, but I simply cannot allow Kusi to go," he apologized. "I myself have known too many bad experiences with evil, and I don't want my Kusi to know them too. Kusi, my dear, come here," he said, gesturing for his daughter.

"Thanks Daddy," Kusi said as she walked to her father's side. "I didn't want to meet Yzma's son anyway, I've heard he's a creep. He's also good with potions." She shivered, thinking of what could happen. She'd forgotten magic didn't work on the Isle. "No, thanks."

Ben started to tell her magic wouldn't work over there, but Kuzco shook his head. _Better left unsaid_ , he mouthed. Ben just nodded and turned to Aladdin and Jasmine. "Sultan and Sultana, may I ask why Ali can't attend?" he asked politely. He liked the two, along with Ali. They were kind and calm.

It was Jasmine who spoke. "He needs to catch up on his studies before we allow him any privileges," she answered, looking at her son with narrowed eyes. Aladdin gently placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Yes, he's been spending a bit too much time with Abu and a bit too little time with anything else," he agreed, smiling a bit. Ali's face was redder than it had ever been.

"He's the one who distracts me all the time!" Ali accused, pointing at the little monkey on Aladdin's shoulder. Abu shrugged his shoulders and pulled his cap down over his eyes to shield himself from Jasmine's glare.

"Be that as it may, my Prince, you must earn these rights back. You may not attend this trip. Perhaps the next one," Jasmine said. Ali grumbled a bit, but didn't argue any more. He knew better when it came to his mother. Aladdin shrugged apologetically to Ben, who merely grinned and nodded.

"That leaves Lonnie, Marlo, Gabriel, and Ruby," Mal said, ready to help decide who would be staying. The students standing before them had a look of determination in their eyes. It wasn't something they wanted to do, per say, but they wouldn't say no if the opportunity arose for them. They were all very competitive in a way as well, so nobody wanted to back out.

Jay stepped up to speak for the first time since the meeting started. "Lonnie," he called for the girl's attention, "I think you should stay." His tone was hesitant, and it was easy to tell why. Both Lonnie and Mulan opened their mouths, probably to tell him off. "Give me a chance to explain!" he exclaimed before the backlash could start.

"It better be good," Lonnie said angrily, crossing her arms. Mulan was impatiently tapping her foot. Jay gulped before beginning.

"Okay, so you know how I stepped down from captain last month to give you the chance to be on the fencing team?" he asked. Lonnie nodded once. "If you go with us, the position falls to Chad. I'm sorry," he apologized to Cinderella and Charming, "but I really don't want that to happen. If it does, you might not have a spot on the team when you come back. You're also second-in-command for the decorating committee, and the drama club, and the AP History club, and so many other things. I'm first for a lot of it, and my responsibilities will either fall to you or Chad. If they go to Chad, everything will be different when we get back, and I don't want that to happen. So please, stay? Not for me, not for the Isle, but for the school and the students." Jay was almost begging by the end of it.

Lonnie and Mulan shared a look, which would have gone unnoticed by many if there hadn't been so many unspoken words exchanged in it. Finally, Lonnie groaned. "Fine, I'll stay. But only because I think you might be right about the Chad thing." She said, walking over to her mother's side.

"Jay, is it?" Cinderella asked, raising her hand a bit. "I'd like very much to talk about 'the Chad thing' after this meeting if you wouldn't mind." Her tone didn't give him much of a choice, and Jay nodded, falling back in line with Mal, Evie, and Carlos. Ben stepped up again.

"Sorry Your Highness", he said, bowing his head respectfully, "but there won't be enough time."

And so it was decided who would be going to the Isle. "Pack your bags girls and boys, we leave in an hour," Evie said semi-enthusiastically

* * *

 **Alight everyone! Here is chapter 2! I have to give credit where it is due, my very good friend .25 helped me through some tough writer's block through the making of this chapter so please go check her out! Also, thanks to POMForever for donating the characters of Kusi and Hetty for this chapter along with Banshee Queen Lydia for the character of Petal Pan! As always, thanks for reading! Be sure to let me know what you think so far! I'll try to update again soon!**


End file.
